


Daddy Levi

by Rinrinreira



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Eren Yeager, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, daddy levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 11:58:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17642345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinrinreira/pseuds/Rinrinreira
Summary: Eren is hungry for his Captain and surprises him in his room...





	Daddy Levi

**Author's Note:**

> There are no notes. I just wanted some Daddy Levi so here goes XD

A jangle of keys followed by the sound of one key fitting into the lock.

_Finally._

Eren has been here for some time, wondering when Levi will return to his room from dinner. He'd left the dining hall and crept to Levi's room when he noticed that Levi was done eating, but it took him longer than expected.

He rises quickly, getting on his knees and bending his body low, sticking his ass up right at the edge of the bed. He resumes pushing the dildo up into his sweet spot, allowing his own moans to fall out lewdly. He'd had to stop earlier when he was getting close, but he slides it in and out of his hole now, hard and fast. He wants to give Levi’s eyes a feast when he comes through the door.

The lock turns and Levi steps in, his eyes immediately drawn to the bed. Eren lets out a loud moan.

“Daddyyy, you're finally back.. I've been waiting for you.”

Levi takes in a sharp breath and quickly pushes the door close, but doesn't move closer. He stays in front of the door admiring the view, a smirk playing on his lips.

“I thought I saw you eat at dinner. Already hungry for dick now?”

Eren hums, pleased that Levi is playing right into his mood, his cock twitching in response.

“Just yours daddy, I need it so bad now,” Eren moans as he removes the dildo and holds his cheeks apart, showing off his stretched hole that's glistening with lube.

Levi finally moves away from the door, unzipping his pants and removing them as he walks briskly towards the bed. He brushes his cock briefly across his cheeks and rubs it against his hole. Eren moans, pleased to feel that it's already hard. As he starts pushing in, Eren breathes a sigh of relief at finally being filled by his Captain's cock.

The sigh turns quickly into a loud gasp as Levi pushes all the way in, pressing firmly into his sweet spot. He's already so near the edge that this is almost an overstimulation. His whole body clenched tightly, trying to hold out but when Levi jerks his hips lightly, hitting his sweet spot for the second time, he comes with a scream.

Levi chuckles as he continues thrusting lightly. “Just how horny have you been?”

“So horny for your cock, Levi,” Eren replies as he regains his breath. He pushes Levi away lightly and stands, come running down his still hard dick. “So very horny I'm not done with you yet, daddy,” he whispers into Levi's ear.

He spins Levi around and pushes him down onto the bed, ignoring the mess that he just made on it. Before Levi can protest, he straddles him, taking his cock in again in one go.

“Aahhh fuck, you feel so good inside me daddy.. I've been wanting to ride you since we came back from the mission yesterday.. you were so hot, swinging your blades so easily and killing those titans just like that..”

“Ooi brat, what you were thinking about instead of focusing on the mission? It could get dangerous out there.”

“Hah.. still so hot and dominating now.. fuck.” The last part is almost a whisper as Eren raises himself faster and slams himself down harder.

“Nghhh I'm close again daddy,” Eren whines, losing his rhythm as he bounces mindlessly on Levi's lap, chasing his second orgasm.

Levi finally chips in, guiding Eren's hips and thrusting up, increasing their pace. “You're super hot yourself,” Levi pulls Eren close to whisper in his ear, brushing his lips against the sensitive skin.

With this Eren comes for the second time, stomach contracting hard, his cock trapped and twitching between their abdomens.

He turns to find Levi's lips, capturing them in a crushing kiss, still desperate and intense even after coming twice. All he could think about the past few days was being fucked by Levi and now that he's gotten Levi inside him, he just can't get enough.

As Levi returns his kiss, he slows down his pace, letting go of Eren's hips.

“No, no Levi, more,” Eren whispers against his lips.

He braces himself on Levi's shoulders and stands, slightly wobbly on his legs now. Squeezing himself on to the bed to lie down, he laughs lightly as he hooks his legs around Levi's waist, pulling him towards himself.

“Sorry I'm going to have to make you do the work now daddy.. I'm running out of energy but I still want you,” he says as he strokes his cock leisurely, hard and sticky with come.

“Eren, you're hopeless,” Levi smirks as he braces himself on the bed and plunges into him again. He sets a hard and fast pace, close to coming himself.

“Daddy! Oh fuck daddy.. fuck me harder, I've been a naughty boy,” Eren begs. He's a total mess now. Voice hoarse from screaming and moaning, drool running down his chin, but he can't bring himself to care. All he can register is the way Levi's thick cock is stretching him and hitting him in that delicious spot over and over, the strength of the pleasure increasing so fast he just wants to lose himself in it entirely. He increases his speed, stroking himself faster with each thrust.

And when he looks up at Levi, the intensity in his eyes, that frown of concentration, the bead of sweat running down his sharp jawline, the rippling muscles in his chest, his arms as he pounds into him -

_Fuck._

“Fuck Levi.. you're so perfect daddy,” Eren keens, rubbing himself with fevered desperate strokes.

The pleasure keeps building, bringing him quickly to the edge of his third orgasm but it is eluding him this time. He just can't come no matter how badly he wants to, his body is not ready to come for the third time yet. He scrunches up his face, focusing on the spot of pleasure deep within, running his hands along Levi's arms and feeling those strong muscles flexing under his fingers. It feels so good that it's almost painful now, but he's hanging on the edge, unable to tip over.

Levi seems to notice his frustration. He slows down suddenly, causing Eren's eyes to snap open. “No, don't stop,” he gasps, lifting his hips up in an attempt to increase the speed again.

“Ssh.. patience. Let daddy take care of you,” Levi says as he comes to a stop completely, buried deep inside Eren. He rests his hips on Eren, pressing him heavily into the mattress.

Leaning down, he captures his lips between his teeth, nibbling, licking, biting. Eren moans, unable to keep up, lips falling open and just lets himself be devoured. Levi takes the chance to enter his mouth, tongue stroking and wrapping around his sensually.

And he starts grinding, gyrating his hips and massaging Eren's sweet spot firmly, Eren tenses up again, focusing on the pleasure blooming inside him to bring himself to orgasm.

“Relax, just relax and enjoy, okay? There's no hurry to cum,” Levi whispers. A shiver runs through Eren at his deep, husky voice as he nods in reply.

He relaxes as instructed, loosening his legs around Levi's waist, lightening his grip on his arms, just letting the pleasure from deep within run through him.

“Yeah, yeah that's it.. good boy.”

Eren looks up at Levi, brushing his hair away and watching it fall back into his eyes again, running his fingers down his cheeks, his jaw, wiping away the sheen of sweat. He continues moving his hand down, stroking his neck and resting on his muscular shoulders.

“Mmm Levi..” Eren hums as he leans up to place a kiss on his shoulder.

Levi is looking at him intensely, holding his gaze as Eren explores his body, running his hands down his pecs and finally stopping on his nipples, rubbing them lightly. Levi groans.

“Eren, I'm so ready to cum any moment and fill you full with it, you naughty boy.. you keep squeezing me so tightly when you cum, screaming so beautifully then asking for more.. you're making me lose my mind,” Levi says breathily.

“Ngghh.. fuck.” Eren jerks, pleasure sparking through him, shocking him with the sudden intensity. He loves it when Levi goes into his talkative mood, and he loves it even more when they are fucking. The filthy, explicit words spilling out of Levi's mouth are the final push towards his orgasm which tears through him for the third time today, taking his breath away as his whole body tenses and he squirts, his come thin and watery now, hitting Levi's chest and running down his body.

And Levi finally lets go, a broken shout escapes him as he comes, pulsating deep inside Eren. He rests his head on Eren's shoulder, breathing in deeply as they ride out their orgasms.

When he pulls out, his come trickles out thickly and Eren reaches down, rubbing his sore opening lightly and coating his fingers in the come.

“Daddy,” Eren says coyly, getting Levi's attention. He holds his gaze as he slowly puts his fingers into his mouth. “Mmmm you taste soo good.”

Levi laughs, swatting his ass. “You're going to have to wait till tomorrow morning for round four, you insatiable brat.”

 


End file.
